


Disney Movies

by Heather___Grace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really like Disney, Jealous Luke Patterson, M/M, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather___Grace/pseuds/Heather___Grace
Summary: Basically, Disney Movies were always Luke’s & Reggie’s thing, even though Luke doesn’t even like the movies. But when Reggie starts watching them with Julie, Luke gets jealous.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 250
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Disney Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this turned out well AT ALL but my friend @PrettyInSoulPunk said she loved it and supported the posting, therefore here it is. I really like Ruke jealousy fics. So here ya go. I have no idea if my attempt at tagging worked (I'm new to the platform) but please check out her work because it's amazing and I'm obsessed. Her Ruke fics are adorable and her creativity is EVERYTHING. As always, thank you all of the comments and kudo's they are very much appreciated and make me feel more confident about my writing. Until next time everyone.

Luke and Reggie had always been close, spanning back to when they met the first day seventh grade. Luke had entered the music room, actually excited for this class as he had started learning the guitar. The only other person in the room already, was a boy. He was short, with brown hair swept up his face, and rosy cheeks. He was quietly sitting in a chair plucking a bass guitar. Luke had sat beside him that first day, and as they chatted eagerly with each other, a friendship was formed.

Whenever the fighting at Reggie’s house became too much, the boy would sneak out to Luke’s house and climb into his room from the window. On those nights, they would often lay with Reggie’s head on Luke’s chest as they watched classic Disney movies on VHS. 

Luke detested the movies, but he never fought Reggie whenever he requested to watch them in these moments. They made the boy happy and who was Luke to deny that smile? 

Through out their friendship, Luke grew to be very protective of Reggie, and always made sure the boy knew he was his priority. Even when Luke was dating Alex, if Reggie was having a bad day, Luke and Alex would invite Reggie to hang out with them. When Alex would leave, Reggie would stay, and the two would fall into their regular routine and snuggle up to watch a Disney movie. 

But when they died, things changed. Reggie wasn’t having as many bad days anymore, which Luke was happy about. But the boy still loved Disney movies. So when Luke walked into the living room the first time, seeing Julie and Reggie snuggled up together watching Snow White, he was surprised. 

“What are you guys doing?” Luke had asked the pair, who turned their gazes toward him. 

“Oh!” Reggie exclaimed excitedly. “Julie really likes Disney movies too Luke! Now you don’t have to watch them with me anymore since I know you don’t like them!” 

“Yeah,” Julie added. “Reggie and I decided to start with the classics, and work our way up to the new films he’s missed in the last twenty five years.” 

As Luke watched the pair talk he felt unsettled, but he couldn’t figure out why. It was probably because he and Julie had something between them and he wasn’t used to her and Reggie hanging out. Yeah, that was probably what it was. 

“Oh,” Luke said putting a fake smile on his face and trying to make his voice sound cheerful. “That’s great you guys! I’m happy for you. Now I don’t have to suffer through them anymore.” He added with a slightly fake chuckle. 

The pair smiled at him before returning their focus to the movie. Luke watched them for a moment, before retreating to the studio as he felt his unsettlement grow. 

The incident happened a couple of weeks ago, and there had been many more since, and each time Luke felt worse. It didn’t help that Reggie wasn’t spending as much time with him as he used to either. The two were best friends! Now he was always hanging out with Julie, watching a movie. 

Sure, Julie still made time to hang out and write songs with Luke, but after having a conversation one night and finding out their feelings for each other didn’t go beyond a friendship, it hadn’t been as fulfilling as it used to be. 

Luke found himself avoiding the pair of them more and more. He would rarely even go into the house anymore because he didn’t want to see the two of them together.

Luke couldn’t really figure out why he was so angry, particularly at Reggie. He didn’t even like Disney movies! They were so cliché! So why was he so upset that Reggie had found someone else to enjoy them with? 

Luke had finally found his answer when he poofed into Julie’s room to show her the new song he had been writing. 

“Jul-,” he cut off as he saw the scene in front of him. 

Julie and Reggie were once again cuddled up watching a Disney movie. But this time it was different. Julie was laying down with Reggie’s head on her chest as she stroked her fingers through her hair. Reggie was crying as he watched as Bambi’s mom got shot in the movie. Bambi! Reggie’s favourite movie when they were alive. 

Luke could feel the anger and jealousy boil over in him as he watched Julie comfort HIS Reggie. 

“Hey Luke! What’s-“ Julie was saying, but Luke hadn’t heard her finish as he poofed out of her bedroom and into the garage. 

He started pacing back in forth, thankful that Alex was away with Willie at the moment. He didn’t even want to try to have a conversation right now. How could Reggie do that? Practically replace him with Julie? Didn’t he know that he was Luke’s? 

Just as Luke had started to calm down a bit, Reggie had poofed into the studio, making the anger return tenfold. 

“Hey Luke,” Reggie said walking towards him. “What’s wrong? Why’d you leave Julie’s room so fast?” 

Luke had never been much of an emotional guy, he had always been better with his actions than his words, which is why he wasn’t surprised by what happened next. 

Luke grabbed Reggie and pushed him up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of Reggie, so that the boy couldn’t escape. 

“Luk-“ Reggie tries to say before he’s cut off by Luke, 

“What do you think you were doing?” Luke growls into Reggie’s ear. “Cuddled up with Julie like that? You’re mine babe.” 

Luke could hear Reggie gasp, and turned his eyes to look at the boy. Just as he did, he saw Reggie’s eyes flick to his lips before looking back up. He smirked to himself and continued moving his face closer to the boy, 

“Do you want me to kiss you Reg?” He asked, in a low voice. 

Reggie couldn’t form words, so he slightly nodded his head at Luke. 

“Ask nicely,” Luke demanded, his lips just an inch away from Reggie’s.

“Please,” Reggie whispered attempting to move closer to Luke. 

Luke pushed Reggie back against the wall and held him there with a hand on his chest, while his other snaked against Reggie’s head and grabbed his hair, smashing their lips together. 

The kiss started off heated, a hard pressed of lips together, and as Reggie gasped, Luke slipped his tongue inside the boys mouth. Luke completely dominated the kiss, and Reggie was completely at his mercy. 

As they continued to kiss, Luke could feel the anger leave his body, and his kisses started to get softer, and his hold on Reggie weakened. After a few more minutes, Luke pulled away to breathe, stepping back as Reggie’s lips chased his own. 

The two stared at each other, both flushed and a bit turned on. Their lips were swollen, and their clothes a bit dishevelled. 

“So,” Reggie said trying to hide the squeak in his voice. “I guess I won’t be watching Disney movies with Julie anymore?” 

“Not without me,” Luke answered moving forward again to meet Reggie’s lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - I have a new fic Cluelessly Jealous if you want to check it out!


End file.
